Applications executing on one or more devices may establish a communication session for exchanging data. Session information about the communication session is stored on at least one device executing one of the applications that are exchanging data. Session information may include information associated with the applications, users, devices, etc. involved in the communication session. Session information may include a unique identifier to distinguish the corresponding communication session from other communication sessions.
In an example, a first client device executing a first application stores session information about a communication session. Messages transmitted on behalf of the first application by the first client device include the session information so that receiving devices and/or applications are able to identify the session.
In an example, a first endpoint, such as a first application executing on a first device may attempt to establish a communication session with a second endpoint, such as a second application executing on a second device (or the same first device). In order to establish a communication session, the first endpoint transmits a first packet that identifies a source port as the port which corresponds to the first application and an initial sequence number. The first packet further identifies a destination port as the port which corresponds to the second application. The second application receives the first packet and stores the sequence number of the first packet. Furthermore, the second application transmits a reply packet to the first application with an initial sequence number. The first or second application may store or manage session information about the session and refer to the session information for future communication.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.